


Stories (SFW)

by SuahTheVoa96



Series: My Stories [1]
Category: Church (Short Film 2019), No Fandom
Genre: Along with thrown in Backstories, Regular Stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuahTheVoa96/pseuds/SuahTheVoa96
Summary: Some regular Storytimes covering some of my Oc's as well as having some sort of backstory in them regarding some relatives to my main Oc's.
Series: My Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861417





	1. Two demons meeting

The forest was quiet at this early hour as a young demon had started his patrol. Birds just began to awake and he gladly listened to them singing as he went his usual round but something seemed odd on this particular day. He stopped in the middle of a crossway and sniffed the air. There was an unknown scent in the air. A demoness … but the actual scent was one he didn't know. The man now moved towards the scent.

While her travel was a long one the young demoness took her first break since she had entered this forest. She signed through her nose and was putting her travel bag to her right side. Her ear twitched and she snapped her head towards a singing bird. Her lips formed into a slight smile. 

The demoness opened her travel bag and pulled out a ration she had bought in the last city. As she took her first bite there was a rustle in the nearby bushes. The woman had swung towards the rustling with her ears pinned back. She looked in awe as she saw the other demon, a young man, coming out of the bush. The look in his face told her that he was as surprised to see someone that smelled like a demon but didn't quite look like one.

The young man was staring in awe at the demoness in front of him. She was of an unknown race but she was beautiful. " _ Who or what are you? _ " He said loud enough for her to hear. "..." The demoness only huffed out a little sound as she looked at him. The demons more defensive stance made her snap out of her trance and she shook her head. 

"You should at least maybe introduce yourself before asking such a question?" The woman snapped at him. Her growling snapped him out and he returned the growl. But that he had to immediately regret. The woman moved into and crouched stance and leaped at him. The demon was instantly pinned down by the demoness. For some odd reason, she had to purr. 

That sound surprised the man and he had to suppress to burst into laughter. But he could help it and he started laughing. His sudden outburst made the woman blush in embracement and she jumped away from him and back to the log she had sat on minutes before her attack. The demon moved back onto his feet and brushed off some of the dust his scales got covered in. 

"My name is Nero Gray." He said with a smile. The demoness returned his friendly smile and responded. "I'm Suah, just Suah. We Voa have no last name when we are born, we rather need to earn them." "Nice to meet you, Suah."


	2. Backstory: Three brother's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: This Story tells a bit of the three brothers’ relationship before Virtus left his tribe to live with his mate Amandi.

The second oldest was doodling a drawing on some paper while his mother repaired a hole in one of his older brother’s pants. While they were waiting for the youngest to hatch out of his head the mother kept a watchful eye at the egg and her second son. Virtus ears twitched as he heard a sound and he looked up from his painting. He saw the crack on the egg, jumped up, and ran outside. 

"Darafa! Dad!" He called out. His older brother and father stopped their battle training and their heads snapped towards the smaller tundra Voa. 

"What is it?" Asked Daraku. Virtus stopped in front of the two, catching his breath. The young kit got slightly scared by his father's cold look but he caught himself again. 

"The egg is hatching right now!" He said with his voice turning slightly high-pitched and the two older Voa got startled. 

"What?" Was the father questioning his young and his dark-purple gaze widened a bit but all three ran back together into their house and they saw the little kit trust through the shell. The mother helped the newborn out of it and cleaned it with a soft towel while her older sons came closer to take a look at their new sibling. While Virtus and Daraku smiled at the little sibling their mother cooed with her soft voice a welcome while holding her little one in her arms. 

"Welcome, little Heron." "So, I'm an older brother now to a little brother?" Asked Virtus happily. His older sibling Daraku laughed and ruffled Virtus Hair. "Yeah, you're not the youngest anymore." He replied. 

Their father came closer and looked over his newborn third son just for his gaze to darken again. "He has not the right body type for a tundra. A runt at best." His mates and oldest son's head snapped to the man in question after that comment. "Chevo?" "Mate?" The two said in a choir. Daraku stood up and was Nose to Nose with his father. 

"Why are you saying this about your child?" He asked with a disbelieving look in his face. "I can only need strong offsprings and no runts." The father answered with a monotone voice. 

Something in Daraku's mind snapped and a switch was flipped as well. The young demon grabbed his father's collar and his necklace chanted shortly. "Heron is just a little slimmer build than usual but this is not making him a runt." He explained under a growl. 

Daraku's reaction was a surprise for his mother and his younger brother but his father seemed to be unimpressed with his child's outburst. "Unhand me now." The older demon demanded and slapped his child's hands from his collar and walked away into another room leaving the three of them, still with a disbelieving look in the living room.

15 Years later.

Heron watched his two older brothers train and how their horns chanted together. While Daraku lost his left horn in one of his recent battles he was still a great match to others. He, as the youngest, had his second battle and earned already two scars: a bite on his chest and a smaller claw mark on his lip. Virtus was already in so many battles as his older sibling Daraku but surprisingly got always out unhurt every time. The three graces seemed to bless him with their protection or something like that. The two older demons stopped and took a break. 

"Do you want to have a training session next?" Asked Virtus His little brother while cleaning off some sweat from his neck. "I don't know …" Heron said but his look darkened which did not go unnoticed by the two brothers. The two older demons shared a look.

"Is it because of your small horns?" Daraku asked, which the young demon answered with a nod. Heron was for a tundra of a slimmer build, which made his father call him a runt on more than one occasion. He also had still his baby horns, his horns did just not grow, despite him being already a teen. So many adults and teens laughed over him for it.

"Heron … the size of the horns doesn’t matter." Said Virtus sitting next to him petting his head and the youngs mood lightened up.

One month later.

Heron and his older brother Virtus were in a battle with two meadows. While fighting the two got separated but Heron was able to defeat the young meadow warrior and was now running towards his brother to assist him. The open claw mark on his cheek was burning but he didn't care about it. Heron jumped out of the bush but his gaze widened at the sight of the meadow warrior Kitavon jumping at him, claws ready for a swing and aimed at his throat.

_ "No time to dodge, no time to block … I-I'm gonna die." _ Was his thoughts as he wanted to closed his eyes and expected for the air to get struck out by the other demon’s claws aimed at his throat. But before he was able to close them the young Voa was able to catch a glimpse of something jumping at him from the corner of his eye. 

It was his older brother Virtus, who pushed the younger out the way taking the hit of Kitavon's claw which hurt his right eye. While he saw the blood trip down from his brother's face Heron was sinking to his knees, mouth open looking in shook at Virtus. 

"Virtus! Heron!" Was Daraku screaming at them while he letting his enemy, a meadow woman named Sinrah, behind and rushed towards his brother's side. Kitavon took the moment and ran to Sinrah, picking the wounded woman up and making a run for it. 

The three brothers made their way back home. Daraku had Virtus shouldered and Heron was still in a shook state when they entered the med bay, where the two got treatment for their wounds. While Virtus’ eye got bandaged Heron's mind was full of the feeling of guilt. 

_ "This is my fault. Virtus would have never gotten hurt if I would have been more careful." _ He thought, letting a small growl escaped him, which startled the woman treating him. He apologized to the woman. The growl did not go unnoticed by Virtus, who touched the bandage and looked back to Heron.

"Heron." He started to get the younger Voa's attention. The young man in question jumped at the sound of his name and he looked at his brother. "Don't make yourself feel bad about my eye. I wanted to protect you and I knew the risk. So, now I can also be proud of my first scar." He said smiling widely. Heron was returning his brother's smile. 

Virtus did turn blind on his right eye a few weeks later but he was easily able to readjust to his new field of vision.

Two more months later.

Meanwhile, two other demons came passed one dead tree. One with very small horns and some smaller scars in his face put his nose up and sniffed the air. 

"Damn! I lost the trail!" He growled in anger. "We should have stopped Virtus the moment you had seen him with the meadow bitch, Daraku!" The younger one said growling. The one in question looked at the younger, he had much larger horns with the left having his tip broken off. 

"The very sign was as we were fighting her and the two warriors she was with, Heron? Virtus was fighting her and even as he got her pinned he didn't end her right away. I pushed that incident back in my head. I was so blind and stupid." The man said while he turned his head back to their camp. He signed along with his brother. 

"Father will tear our heads off when we return." Said Heron while his tail moved towards his feet, fearing the punishment the two would await. 

"We'll survive it and I won't let father hurt you." Replied Daraku while he pulled his younger brother under his arm. The two brothers arrived back home and went to their father’s room. As they entered their father’s head snapped up to them and his face darkened even more as he saw his two sons without the second oldest.

"Heron, where is Virtus?" He asked the younger child with a demanding voice, who tried to swallow the lump in his throat since he was tracking Virtus down by his scent.

"W-we l-lost him, Father." He replied. Heron's ears twitched at the sound of growling, his head snapped up just to see Daraku's right arm getting clawed at and wounded by their father’s claws. Daraku sunk to his knees and was holding his right arm, blood dripping out in-between his fingers. The older demon looked up to his father who left for his workroom without any words.

After Daraku's arm got treated the two brothers had a long talk and they made a decision. The two Voa left their tribe on an evening about a few days later. They joined the meadow tribe, they had been in a feud with for decades and were welcomed warmly by their leader, his adopted son Kitavon and his mate Sinrah.


	3. Medical Studies

A week had passed since Nero allowed Suah to stay in his home and they had noticed that both of 'em are studying the same: medical herbs. The two at first talked who thought them about the herbs they knew. "My mother has been born into a healer line and she was the best in what she was doing. After she escaped with my father, since their families have been in a feud, they feared for my safety. I was in my mother's womb to the time they escaped and I was born in a cave close to the city they're have made our home. After I got to a certain age she started to teach me about the herbs she knew." So she explained with a smile while Nero listened closely. 

"Can you tell me are there any plants that are harmful or have only healing effects to the …?" He seemed to think of the Species name. "Voa. We are called Voa which means roughly translated 'people'. The demoness said to help him to memorize it. "Yeah, right." He replied snapping his fingers. "I can tell you about the most lethal plant and one we usually like to give as a gift." She said while getting out her notebook. Nero on the other hand took the iPad that was next to him. 

Suah looked through the pages and stopped at one page. "I start with the lethal one. It's called Vervain and our body reacts to it as if it is the strongest poison you know. Already just touching the plant can be dangerous." She said reading through her notes but not reading directly from the page. "Is there a cure if getting it into a wound or if swallowed?" The demon asked while trying to Google the plant. "Getting into a wound hurts like a hell so I would not recommend that but an antidote has been found for it. At least I heard some rumors but I would not bet my money on it. Swallowing it is even more dangerous and could cause immediate death." 

Nero had a pained look at his face but he searched further through his iPad. "Is there are reason why I'm not finding the plant on the internet?" He said while raising an eyebrow. His head rose up at Suah chuckling, giggling and then laughing. "Unlikely. Those plants are only native to places within the Voa kingdoms." 

The woman replied and took the tablet turning it off. "The other is one we like to make gifts with. It's called 'Chevo's scent'." "Chevo?" Nero tried to repeat the word but had a bit of trouble pronouncing it. "Chevo means Mother in Voa'li. That is our native tongue. My name for example means Small." She explained and Nero looked in surprise at her. "Why did your parents call you that? Isn't it an offense or insult?" The demon asked but Suah shook her head. "No, Voa tend to call them after personality or body traits. In my case, I'm just 175 cm high which is way below the average. But stuff like that can wait back to the plants."

"The lavender-colored flower is called Mother's scent since it usually smells like a mother who just got her first baby. It has also a calming effect on the baby. So we gift a leir of those to a first-time mother." She said. Nero nodded and a smile was seen on his face. "That sounds like a lovely tradition. I wish my people would do that too." He replied. 

Suah went through some more pages and stopped at an empty one and pulled out a beautiful pen to take notes. The demoness turned back to Nero. "I want to know of two plants you've learned about or at least one of you can't think of two?" She asked of him and shifted into and different sitting position. Nero ruffled through his hair and was in his mind for a minute or two. "I tell you about the one I had to learn the hard way not to drink the tea ever again. The plant is called dragon's root." He started and looked at the demoness. 

"So this plant can be made into a tea?" She asked him while she wrote down the name of the plant and that it can be made into a drinkable. "Is the effect of the plant limited?" "Yes. Only dragons, dragon demons, reptiles, and reptile demons react to it in a bad fashion," He explained and Suah wrote it down. "Had to learn it the hard way," the demon said an looked as if he would be getting sick on the spot. 

"Ry and I got invited by a customer and he served the tea: I already noticed a strange after taste after the first few sips but I thought not much of it and kept on drinking. After I had drunk the whole cup my stomach started to ache and I suddenly had to run for the bathroom. I just felt so sick and I kept on vomiting for a whole week." Nero recalled that awful time and Suah had listened closely while she still made notes. 

"Sounds really awful, Nero. I hope you have no issue in any way?" The demoness asked but he shook his head. "No, no after effect that would be dangerous. I only had the taste of the plant in my mouth for another week. But I'm all good now. I will always remember that smell and taste." He replied while some laughter escaped his throat. Suah smiled along and they kept on chatting about some other stuff.


	4. Field Trip

Suah looked around as she followed the man in front of her deeper into the forest. The demoness signed out loud as she closed her eyes and smiled at the warm sunlight shining at her face. 

"Anything wrong with you?" Asked the demon and that ripped her out of her thought. "N-no, I'm alright. I … I just was a bit in my thoughts." She replied and took another look around. "Why did you bring me here, Nero?"

The demon in question stopped, turning on his heel looking at her. She stopped as well as his golden eyes met her blue orbs. "I wanted to go onto a field trip with you so that you can learn about the plants in this forest." 

He replied with a very friendly smile, which made the demoness blush a little in response. The two went back to walking down the path. Suah was able to see many different plants and vegetations, which made her smile. It took the two demons at least an hour as they finally reached the destination Nero was looking for. He stopped so suddenly that Suah walked into him bumping her nose on his back. Nero chuckled a bit as he saw her rubbing her muzzle after he turned to her.

Suah watched him for a short but as the demon gathered together some nearby vegetation: a mushroom, a blue and yellow flower. He was still crouched as Suah came overlooking at the items while supporting her upper body by placing her hands onto her thighs. Nero smiled at her and started his explanation: 

"The mushroom here can cause severe hallucinations and can also cause an awful stomach ache. So, to avoid this you should not eat it, neither uncooked nor cooked." His attention turned to the flower with the blue petals. 

"This flower is a sort of antidote to help with a non-life-threatening poisoning. Best way to make the medicine by cooking the blue petals in hot water and then drink it as a tea with some honey." As the last, he turned to the yellow petaled flower. 

"This yellow flower can be used as a crème for burn wounds. The petals need to be crushed to a paste and then mixed with a bit of water to make it softer." Suah listened very closely as Nero told her all about the plants. She would later make some notes about them in her book when they would be back at the house.


	5. Why getting hurt for me?

Suah looked around as she followed the man in front of her deeper into the forest. The demoness signed out loud as she closed her eyes and smiled at the warm sunlight shining at her face. 

"Anything wrong with you?" Asked the demon and that ripped her out of her thought. "N-no, I'm alright. I … I just was a bit in my thoughts." She replied and took another look around. "Why did you bring me here, Nero?"

The demon in question stopped, turning on his heel looking at her. She stopped as well as his golden eyes met her blue orbs. "I wanted to go onto a field trip with you so that you can learn about the plants in this forest." 

He replied with a very friendly smile, which made the demoness blush a little in response. The two went back to walking down the path. Suah was able to see many different plants and vegetations, which made her smile. It took the two demons at least an hour as they finally reached the destination Nero was looking for. He stopped so suddenly that Suah walked into him bumping her nose on his back. Nero chuckled a bit as he saw her rubbing her muzzle after he turned to her.

Suah watched him for a short but as the demon gathered together some nearby vegetation: a mushroom, a blue and yellow flower. He was still crouched as Suah came overlooking at the items while supporting her upper body by placing her hands onto her thighs. Nero smiled at her and started his explanation: 

"The mushroom here can cause severe hallucinations and can also cause an awful stomach ache. So, to avoid this you should not eat it, neither uncooked nor cooked." His attention turned to the flower with the blue petals. 

"This flower is a sort of antidote to help with a non-life-threatening poisoning. Best way to make the medicine by cooking the blue petals in hot water and then drink it as a tea with some honey." As the last, he turned to the yellow petaled flower. 

"This yellow flower can be used as a crème for burn wounds. The petals need to be crushed to a paste and then mixed with a bit of water to make it softer." Suah listened very closely as Nero told her all about the plants. She would later make some notes about them in her book when they would be back at the house.


End file.
